Alina Penowl
by IronFeyDivergent
Summary: Just a summary of my OC's life until she found out she was a Shadowhunter. Don't judge it, and ask me before you use Alina. You can use anyone else without permission.


Hi, I'm Alina Penowl. I was raised by Mundies until I was 13, but I was born a Shadowhunter. My father was Robert Penowl, and my mother was Anita Fairchild. In a way I am related to the Penhallows, Carstairs, Herondales, and Fairchilds.

My "parents" were John and Julia Johnson. I had two "siblings," Jessica and Jasmine. Jessica was two years older than me, and Jasmine was two years younger than me. I always knew that I was different, I have brown hair, where my "family" had blond hair. I had grey eyes, and everyone else had blue or green eyes. I saw things no one else saw, things like faeries and mermaids. I thought I was crazy, until my thirteenth birthday. 

The Day Before my Thirteenth Birthday

Tomorrow I am turning thirteen. My name is Alina Johnson. Mom and Dad are going to take Jessica, Jasmine, and I out to dinner tomorrow. I can't wait! All I want for my birthday is a phone, anything else is okay, but I want a phone! Mom and Dad said I might get a phone, might.

I went to bed and had a strange dream: _I am on a beach and see a strange woman. _Hello,_ she says, _Don't be afraid._ I flinched as she got close to me. I jumped up and ran away from her, but she followed. _Alina,_ she said,_ You are so beautiful. More beautiful than I thought.

Who are you?_ I demanded._ _She just smiled and walked away._

I woke up and jumped, _Today is my birthday!_ I thought. I ran downstairs to the kitchen. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning," I said, "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Whatever is being made," I replied.

"Honey," Dad began, "we need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Take this and email the person," Mom said, handing me a Sticky Note that looked thirteen years old. I went to my room and sent an email

_To whom it may concern,_

_ Hello, my parents told me to send an email to this address. I am Alina Johnson, and today is my thirteenth birthday. Who are you? Why do I need to email you? Why are you important enough for my parents to tell me to email you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Alina Johnson_

Five minutes later I received a response.

_Dearest Alina,_

_ Your last name is not Johnson, it is Penowl. I am Anita Penowl, your birth mother. You were adopted when you were one week old. I told the Johnsons not to tell you until you were 13. I asked them to tell you to email me on your thirteenth birthday, because you would be ready to talk to me by then. I am sorry if you thought that you truly were a Johnson. You must feel angry, and I am sorry. I would like to meet you in person sometime. Tell me when, and I will oblige you._

_With love,_

_Mom_

I was confused. I ran back to the kitchen and demanded answers.

Mom apologized and told me to meet with my birth mother. I did not want to, but I thought that it would be a good idea. They gave me a phone and told me to ask if Mrs. Penowl would meet me at the mall at four o'clock today.

Mrs. Penowl said that she would meet me there. 

At the mall, I saw the woman who claimed to be my mother. "Hello," I said formally.

"Alina," she said, "darling, I'm sorry that I did this to you."

"Didn't you want me?" I demanded.

"Let me explain," Anita said, "I did want you. So did your father. I just couldn't take care of you yet. I understand if you hate me, but please consider coming to live with me."

"Why should I?" I asked, "I don't even know you! You could be a serial killer for all I know!"  
>"Oh, darling," my mother said, "I'm not. I am your mother. Just come with me. I will explain everything to you."<p>

"Start now," I said, "Before I make a decision."

"Okay," she said, "When I had you, I was seventeen. I was ready for a baby, as was your father. Only, I couldn't raise you yet, as I had not yet finished my training. I am a Shadowhunter, as was your father. You are one too. You might have seen strange things," she hinted, "and that was the Shadow World. Your father passed when you would have been five years old."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "So what is a Shadowhunter?"  
>"A Shadowhunter is someone who kills demons," my mother said, "Please call me Mom, by the way."<p>

"Okay Mom," I said, "I'll do it."

"Oh thank you!" Mom exclaimed, "I will train you, and we should move to New York, they have a great Institute there."

"I will ask the people who raised me if they would be okay with this, plus I need to pack all my things for the move," I said sadly.


End file.
